The North Dakota INBRE has succeeded beyond all reasonable expectations in fulfilling the IDeA program's goal of establishing an undergraduate research culture in the State's primarily undergraduate institutions (PUIs). Furthermore, each of the four PUIs in North Dakota have developed a culture capable of sustaining and enhancing these INBRE-sponsored undergraduate research programs. The ND INBRE has also advanced these efforts into the Native American community with the successful establishment of a genetics-based, undergraduate-driven research program on pre-eclampsia at Turtle Mountain Community College. An introduction to research course has recently been developed by Native American faculty for the Cankdeska Cikana Community College, the ND INBRE has taken the lead in funding and stabilizing the K-12 portion of the Indians into Medicine Program. This program produces over 25% of the Nation's Native American physicians. Evidence is accumulating that the ND INBRE undergraduate research programs are having an impact on the pipeline of undergraduates entering biomedical research. A focused goal of ND INBRE in the coming year will be to develop bioinformatics beyond wire and library resources. Aim 1: To Continue to Support and Enhance the Outstanding Undergraduate Research Programs. Aim 2: To Continue to Support and Expand Efforts to Engage Native American Students in Undergraduate Research. Aim 3: To Continue to Support the INMED Summer Academy and Pathways Program. Aim 4: To Continue Support for a Previously Established Proteomics Core Facility and Continue Development of a Metal Analysis Core. To Initiate a Cutting-Edge Bioinformatics Program. Aim 5: To Establish a Community Based Participatory Research Core. Aim 6: The Development of a Network that Encourages Scientific and Professional Interactions Among the Partners and Enhances the Pipeline of Students Entering Biomedical and Behavioral Research.